Total Drama All Star With A Twist
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Courtney is back and this time she comes with a clear head and her mind set, Courtney becomes best friends with Zoey and her boyfriend Mike making them the ultimate alliance, but what's this? Gwen misses Courtney? Duncan also seems to be noticing something is missing in his life while he's trying to figure it out Scott is already making his move Update every Tuesday/Wednesday
1. Heroes Vs Villains Twist

**Oh man I couldn't sleep with out typing this story up.I have work in like a few hours to but oh well this is my new total drama story. If you haven't read my stories before which are "My Devotion" and "Smash a skull not a guitar" Then be warned I make A LOT Of typos but I do try to re-read my story to my best abilities.**

**Spoiler for first episode of Total drama All star.**

**Reason for this story is because I still am a DuncanxCourtney FAN, But I do love ScottxCourtney TrentxCourtney and AlejandroxCourtney. Reason why is Courtney is a power-house when I see Courtney I think of how protective Zoey is of Mike speaking of which I'm going to be making her and Courtney best friends which of course Gwen will be jealous of and still attempt to be friends with Courtney.**

**Relationships**

**ZoeyxMike - Zoey is going to still be the sweet, power-house and the over-protective loveable girlfriend, while Mike is also going to still look out for Zoey but Zoey is going to be doing most of the looking out for.**

**ZoeyxCourtney (Friendship) - Oh man two power-houses as friends? that speaks for it's self.**

**GwenxCourtney (friendship) Gwen wants to makeup with Courtney but will Courtney ever forgive Gwen? Only one way to find out **

**DuncanxGwen (Still together)**

**ScottxCourtney (Maybe )**

**DuncanxCourtney (Maybe)**

**AlejandroxCourtney(Maybe)**

**Now now children I can't be giving away the whole story can I? Okay this story will be different I will be basing it off each challenge that happens meaning Tuesday or Wednesday I will be updating but still keeping my Twist in it. Enjoy**

* * *

Gwen " Wait why am I on the villain's team?!" Duncan was helping her up, Courtney rolled her eyes pointing at Gwen "That's because your a boyfriend stealer" Chris vouched for Courtney. Gwen frowned " I'm nice! after all the nice things ive done one mistake and I'm immediately a villain?!" Duncan held Gwen and smiled "Oh come on babe being a villain is cool and at least we are together" Gwen frowned " Yeah I guess.."

**Bathroom**

Duncan frowned "Man I hope she wont be depressed for long I mind as well be dating Courtney if that happens..I only came back for Gwen" Duncan frowned " Courtney wouldn't have mind being a villain if it meant being with me-" Duncan's eyes widen "Delete that"

**End of Bathroom scene**

Chris explained the challenge to them telling to them chuckling manacling as he drove off in his car. Everyone continued walking toward the forest, Zoey held Mike's hand giggling. Courtney was glaring hard at Gwen, Zoey noticed and stopped Mike "You go ahead I'm give her some girl talk" Zoey waited and tapped Courtney on the shoulder, who blinked and looked at her " Yes?'' Zoey frowned not expecting a 'yes' more of vicious 'what'. "Whats done is done save your energy for the challenge" Courtney frowned knowing she was right " It just sucks yeah know? I thought she was my friend.." Zoey smiled at her holding out her hand " As long as you don't betray me or Mike I'll be your friend" Courtney hesitated before taking her hand "How do I know you wont hold me back?" Zoey grinned her eyes narrowing evily "Because we are sorta the same if you catch my drift" Courtney smirked reaching for her hand "As long as you don't kiss my next boyfriend I'm okay with this" Zoey giggled going back to normal "I have my Mike for that" Courtney raised her eyebrow "This is a secret alliance isn't it?" Zoey shook her head "Its more then that it's an eternal friendship!" Courtney smiled "Your right but.." Zoey rolled her eyes "Go ahead and glare"

Courtney did a victory cheer and glared at Gwen again, as Zoey ran up ahead.

Gwen shivered lightly, Duncan looked at her "Man Courtney is glaring at me like she wants to set me on fire.." Duncan smirked "Don't worry I'll glare at her for yeah" Duncan shot a glare at Courtney who in turned looked the other way. Duncan's eyes widen and called out to Courtney "Aye Courtney!" Courtney continued to ignore him. Lindsey slowed down to talk to her " I think he wants you to yell at him for old time sake" Courtney sighed ''Whats the point of wasting my breath? He doesn't listen anyways plus lets be honest he's a bad boy it would have never lasted, it just bothers me Gwen did that to me I thought she was my friend but not making that mistake again.." 'I pick my friends wisely' Lindsey stopped and held her shoulder " You know how to stop making mistakes?!''

**Bathroom scene**

Duncan was in shock " I'm use to girls yelling at me even hitting me but just blowing me off? I mean Courtney blowing me off!? That's unheard of.. I mean " Duncan shrugged "Whatever"

Scott couldn't stop laughing " I can't believe she blew off "Duncan" Ha he's not as bad as they say and they call me the new Duncan? Right..I'm Scott" Scott smirked at the camera " I'm a lot worst maybe Alejandro statues'' Scott stretched "Courtney is a heavy weight in this game..Duncan really knows how to pick em" Scott shrugged.

**End of bathroom scene**

The Villains were all plotting against each other none trusting each other besides Gwen of course, as they made it to the top of the cliff. Scott argued for the cart, while Courtney made Lindsey push the cart. Zoey vouched for her " Lindsey would forget about the key or worst forget how to swim" Lindsey titled her head "Swim? whats a swim?" At that point everyone agreed

Everyone but Joe and Lindsey was at the top of the cliff about to dive in. Courtney stood up "I'll go first" Zoey and Mike cheered her own " GO Courtney you got this in the bag." Courtney smiled at Zoey while Mike "Becareful!"

Zoey,Mike, and Scott looked over and saw a shark grinning at them "OH NO FANG" Gwen looked over scared "Who!?" Zoey ran over to Courtney "Courtney look out for the light blue shark! his name is fang" Scott walked over to his group scared, Gwen ran up to him "Who's fang?" Scott scoffed "Who?"

**Bathroom scene**

Scott held his knee's "W-well okay I have a ph-phobia of sharks can you blame me? d-doesn't mean I'm help anyone on this team please" Scott rolled his eyes and smirked " But Courtney that women has legs for days..."

**End of Bathroom scene**

Courtney stood there smirking as Lightening dived in and jumped after him, Lightening punched fang which made it easy for Courtney to grab her key and dive into a cart " GO LINDSEY" Lindsey looked confused "Go where" Courtney glared "ANYWHERE JUST GO"

Few minutes later

Courtney was trying to get the key which of course failed "UGH"

Courtney was watching from the sidelines as it was Duncan's turn and watched as he uncooly fell into the water she chuckled lightly 'Same old clutz' Duncan was irritated and snatched a key up going to where the cart is "See yeah later princess" Courtney again ignored him which was starting to get on his nervous.

**Bathroom scene**

Duncan "Did she move on or something!? I mean whats her deal!"

**End of Bathroom scene**

Courtney watched as Mike jumped in after kissing Zoey " Come on Mike! You can do it!" Courtney was chanting from the sidelines Duncan glared at her ' Is he who she is into?' Duncan crossed his arms until he saw Gwen "GWEN" Zoey was shooting rocks at fang while Courtney was throwing rocks at the other sharks like a professional baseball player. Duncan " What the hell are you doing?" Courtney didn't respond as always and continued throwing rocks until Mike was on land. When Gwen came on land she shot her a glare, but as quickly as it came she was giving Zoey a thumbs up.

**Bathroom scene**

Courtney was looking at her nails " If I don't acknowledge it, it will go away I'm not like Gwen I actually look out for my friend's me and Duncan we could of no we were like Zoey and Mike welp looks like good things must always come to an end.'' Courtney glared at the camera pointing at it with a long nail "Not saying being with him was good"

**end of bathroom scene**

Duncan watched as Courtney's team took the lead, Zoey dived in the water to grab a key which Mike gasped at the dark look on Zoey face. Courtney face also darkned as she watched from the side-lines wanting to help but knowing Zoey could hand herself. Duncan stared at Zoey in shock but ran up to help Scott " Yo go in there"

Scott clung to the rock "NO Send the robot" Duncan tugged harder "NO It can't swim" "But its shark proof.!" Lightening accidently bumped into the robot which fell into the water in which Alejandro appeared with a key in which they won.

**Finally my twist ugh.**

It was still daylight outside since the challenge was fairly easy, Courtney watched as Duncan helped Gwen bring her stuff inside and how Heather carried Alejandro distastefully inside. Courtney kept a blank look on her face. "Courtney we are going adventuring in the woods" Courtney looked over at Zoey holding hands with her boyfriend. Courtney smiled rolling her eyes " I get it I get it" Mike laughed scratching his head with his free-hand "No no we want you to tag along?" Zoey nodded excitedly.

Courtney stretched standing up " Fine where to?" Scott was walking over to Courtney with a smug look on his face. Zoey glared at him holding Mike's hand tightly "What do you want Scott" Scott rolled his eyes " To talk to Ms.C.I.T now beat it" Zoey lunged for Scott just to be grabbed by Mike, Courtney smiled " It's fine Zoey" Zoey looked at her as if ' let me know if you need help'

Courtney sat back down this time Scott sitting next to her "You're pretty chill.." Courtney eyed him "Whats not to be chilled about? " Scott rolled his eyes " I don't know toots the fact your ex boyfriend is here with your ex bestie" Scott chuckled, Courtney rolled her eyes "Key word 'ex' now what is it Scott? I know you didn't come over here just to talk" Scott smirked at her "straight to the point I like that, Honey you and me work together" Courtney laughed " Oh yeah shark boy wants to work with me" Scott glared " You know it would be great to have someone on your side on a different team" Courtney eyed him " That's like having Alejandro you arint worth my trust" Scott scoffed "but imagine how Duncan would fe-" "Been there done that he would feel nothing, not that I care"

Scott was at his wits end with this one she was difficult but he liked that.. Scott stood up dusting himself off "Well I might as well follow you guys into the woods Mike isn't really a big strong guy yeah know? Gotta protect you" Courtney laughed pinching his cheek "Protect me? honey you have no idea what your getting into" Scott blushed rubbing his cheek watching them hips sway back and forth as she left off into the woods.

**Bathroom scene**

Scott was love-struck " man...sassy and cute.."

**End of bathroom scene**

Duncan was watching the whole scene " Did you see that?" Gwen blinked kicking invisible dirt " I know what you mean Zoey and her being bestfriend it bites yeah know?" Duncan frowned ' Not what I was talking about' "You don't need her you got me" Gwen looked down sadly "Yeah.. " Duncan glared 'What the hell?'

Mike and Zoey were joking and running around having fun, while Courtney was walking behind them having small talk with Scott until..On land was Fang cracking his knuckles. Courtney's eyes widen 'The hell?' Scott screamed climbing up a tree like a expert, while Mike already in the tree yanked Zoey up

Courtney looked around and rolled her eyes " You gotta be kidding me a fucking mutating shark?!" Fang stalked closer to her which she stood her ground until she saw it.. a invincibility right behind fang, Courtney eyes widen and her competitive streak kicked in and she growled slouching foreword circling with Fang.

Scott stared wide eyed at the scene 'What the hell is she crazy?' Zoey also in the tree was glaring down darkly wondering why Courtney wasn't trying to run..until she saw it the invincibility she stared throwing down branches at fang, along side Mike.

Courtney tackled Fang while Zoey fell on him from the top, Fang flung them off running back into the ocean. Scott didn't know if that was hot..or terrifying maybe this was a bad started climbing down the tree while Courtney tossed the invincibility to Zoey who hid it behind her back grinning, Mike notice it but didn't say anything 'Seems they get along perfect' Mike kissed Zoey on the cheek

Courtney looked up "Let's go back elimination should be starting soon" Scott was flirting with Courtney who infact knew he was flirting but didn't mind it so much. Alejandro and heather approach scott eyeing him "What was that about" Scott shrugged "What can I say she's hot" Scott looked at Courtney retreat hips sway as she was walking inside. Heather laughed " Oh this is to funny you think you have a change with Crazy Courtney?! Why would anyone ever go for her" Sierra had over heard everything along with Duncan and Gwen " Well I think its cute!" Scott rolled his eyes great.

Alejandro smirked " Well I wanted to say Thank you Scott for freeing me but I also wanna warn you that girl will take a long time to tame" Duncan smirked " I tamed her in no time" Alejandro rolled his eyes "Ah yes but you also lost her in no time" Everyone laughed even Gwen, Duncan looked down at her and she tried to hide her laugh 'Really?'

Joe glared " He doesn't really like her shes the enemy" Lightening glared " Keep your enemies close and your friends closer ahhh I see you" Scott crossed his arms " Does it matter what I do like I said shes hot." Heather eyed him " Just becareful if we lose because of you francizing with then enemy you will go home" Alejandro sneered 'Heather you think I forgot about what you did to me hm? no no chika far from forgotten..and much more far from **forgiving**' Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing, this boy was gonna make a move on his princess? I mean ahem princess. Duncan laughed loudly " Oh please princess would never go for you but good luck trying really " Duncan walked away laughing more. Scott glared " What a dick""HEY" Scott raised an eyebrow at Gwen "What?" Gwen was mad he called her boyrfriend a dick but.." Are Zoey and Courtney close" Scott walked away his hands in his pocket " I said I wouldn't be francizing with the enemy" Gwen watched him walk to the dock of shame " But we are on the same team" Scott looked back at her "Doesn't mean your not an enemy"

Gwen felt hurt by that statement was there anyone here that liked her " Wait can you atleast tell me if Courtney and Zoey are close" Scott laughed " Maybe later" Gwen was angry but knew she couldn't do anything and left to go find Duncan

**Dock of shame**

Gwen had picked a few flowers for Courtney against Duncans wishes ' she has to forgive me now!' Gwen jogged up to Courtney as her boyfriend watched her lazily " Courtney I don't know why I'm saying this since I did nothing wrong.." Zoey scoffed loudly earning a glare from Gwen " You call that an apology if you don't even mean your sorry why say?" Mike nodded in agreement with his gf " Did anyone ask you?" Mike stood up " Hey she was just speaking her mind" Duncan stood up at that point " Did anyone ask her? This is between Gwen and Courtney so sit down mister multiple personality disorder" Zoey stood up angrily " That's low!" Duncan scoffed sitting back down. Courtney rolled her eyes " Enough already what is gwen" Gwen shoved flowers in Courtney's face " I pick these for you! I'm sorry"

Courtney sneezed and then sneezed again, Gwen gasped " Oh no please don't tell me your allergic " yes yes i'm allergic! ugh" Courtney sneezed again as Gwen walked away "VILLAIN" Courtney continued sneezing as Gwen sulked sitting down Duncan spoke up lazily "told yeah not to do it" Gwen glared " You knew?!" Duncan nodded, Scott laughed along with Alejandro and Heather. Gwen blushed "Why didn't you tell me!" Duncan threw his hands up defensively " I'm a villain remember? I thought it would be fun..plus I thought you knew" Duncan rolled his eyes " You guys being friends and all"

Gwen gasped "I didn't know we weren't friends that long" Zoey raised a hand wiggling it " I knew well then again me and her took the time getting to know each other earlier right love?" Mike smiled " Yep Courtney is pretty cool" Duncan rolled his eyes " her cool? please"

Courtney again did not retaliate which pissed Duncan off again

As names were called only ones who's names weren't called was Zoey, Courtney, and Lindsey. Zoey for sticking up for Courtney, Courtney for voting Lindsey to drive, Lindsey for her shitty driving which was okay because Zoey and Courtney both voted for Lindsey they were safe.

Zoey got her marshmallow and fed it to Mike giggling. Courtney sat there pretty chill not even up set 'Old Courtney is gone..nothing will work me up this time.' "COURTNEY" Courtney caught her marshmallow and smirked holding it. " I tried to give you the easiest task Lindsey" Lindsey looked down sadly " I'm sorry" Courtney nodded.

As Courtney walked back to camp with toilet water on her Zoey and Mike were sprawled out on the beach talking about stuff, Scott walked up to Courtney smirking " Hey dollface whats got you all washed up'' Courtney frowned " Disgusting toilet water that's what" They both laughed as Courtney reached in her pocket pulling out a marshmallow that was soggy " I had saved this for you but sadly.." Scott laughed and tossed on the ground. "Now look what you did." Courtney raised an eyebrow " Now I have to get you something" Courtney smirked " Why are you being so sweet? I see last season you don't have to lie to me"

Scott "Excuse my southern hospitality then..no but seriously -'' Duncan glared at the two from a distance and walked up to Courtney " Courtney can we talk" Courtney stood up dusting herself off and he gripped her hand " Court come on" Courtney pulled away and walked to where the beach was to Zoey and Mike not saying a weird. "WOW Thanks Duncan'' Duncan rolled his eyes " Trust me dude you stand no chance"

Duncan and Scott glared at each other heatedly "Whatever" Duncan walked in the same direction as Courtney and caught up with " Court..princess come on" Courtney stopped in her tracks " Stop it Duncan go back to Gwen and leave me alone" Duncan got chills down his spine it wasn't exactly what he wanted but close enough. " Why are yeah ignore me court?" Courtney looked at him and stretched " Tell Scott I said goodnight" Duncan grabbed her hand as she tried to walk around him " What is he to you?" Duncan said looking to his side at her, Courtney looked away from him "Something you will never be.."

* * *

**Shalala DONE, Anyways this isn't how I usually write my stories so bare with me hopefully after the second episode I'll get more of myself into this story but anyways I hope you enjoy and I hope this story isn't to un-readable I finished at 4:07 am so YAAY **

**Anyways**

**AlejandroxCourtney Might not be in this story I thought about it and well no I'm just make this a possible DuncanxCourtney, or ScottxCourtney**

**But until the romance happens it's mostly going to be around Gwen trying to win Courtney friendship, Mike and Zoey's relationship, and Zoey and Courtney dominating each challenge.**


	2. I want you on my team

**Oh man oh man I'm late! Sorry guys for the chapter being so freakin late. Anyways ugggh Friday 13th was such a horrid day for me I had to take me cat to the vet and we ended up falling down a flight of stairs together so my whole right side is scratched up -_- Talk about loyalty right? and my left side is all bruised up FML then it got worst the next day**

**My head was throbbing it felt like (excuse my language young readers) It felt like my brain was having hardcore rough bondage throwing in some kinky shit not even caring if I was in pain sex with my forehead it just felt like terrible I didn't know what to do the lights it made it worst and I live on my own sadly I never ever ever lock my doors which is a bad habit (I just forget) well this time was a day I wish I did not forget because my nieces and nephews came over and was woah! (I just moved to this place so they were excited) All I can hear is "ROXAS! Come back to us" "GOOFY DONALD" -_- I was like did I leave my KH on? then I heard " DIE DIE DIE DIE" When is my nieces signature scream when she is about to lose in Call of duty so -_- FUCK me side ways right? I couldn't even go say hi but they came back the next day when I felt better.**

**Tuesday I had to watch Total drama Thursday (pisses me off) because my mom she is a loving lunatic like she is so sweet if you need something she will do everything in her power to get it for you no matter how much money is in her pocket. She just hyper and such SHE A FUCKING HORRIBLE COOK SOMETIMES. I like to cook so when I cook I keep a rule "KEEP OUT OF MY FUCKING KITCHEN" I had to run to the store so I left ( bad choice) came back and my house was smokeing there was red stuff on the ground and I was terrified I thought O_O Someone has killed my mother. I found mud foot prints at the point I was about be like " Fuck it every man for themselves" Then I heard my mom laughing on the phone. I stormed in there and there is this giant fucking deer laying on my floor head on the deep freezer (sitting on top) and the body just laying there I screamed and dragged my mom away without realizing it.**

**Turned out the neighbors went hunting and brought to much meat and my mom like always decided I would like some deer meat. We gave that shit back real quick.**

**I had to clean up and drag a deer body back myself I was ready to cry. After two hours of being traumatized my mom started to whine about being hungry and was eating chips and poking me. (She looks like the damn cat from shrek when shes upsets) So I ended up cooking for her and left it alone again she added her out " Spices to it" -_- Food came out like shit and I got food poisoning.**

**BUT No excuses so lets get back to the story enough ranting from me~**

* * *

_"Courtney..win the challenge..win and prove to everyone... that your-"_

"FLASH"

A blinding light had shocked Courtney as she slept and was a very light sleeper. "AH What the heck!?" Courtney yelled angrily, Zoey sat up quickly slouching over to look at Courtney "Courtney?! Whats wrong?"

Courtney stood up at that point now her sleep disturbed " Whats wrong is we are sharing a cabin with a super-fan with a bad case of crazy" Courtney rubbed her eyes removing any sleep that might be there, Zoey rolled her eyes throwing her legs over the bed to sit up more.

Sierra looked at Courtney and waved her fan and giggled " Hey Courtney I updated the sleeping section of your picture gallery on my fan sight Weeee~" Sierra failed her arms excitedly.

**Bathroom**

" I hate to break chris's rules about smuggling in special items like my cellphone but I have to keep my cody-kins current" Sierra explained nodding her agreeing with herself then started typing on her cellphone updating her website. "Zoey is even sweeter then she is on TV and Courtney is even Courtneyer then ever!.." Sierra did a shifty eye movement " its better this way Last time I had a tinsy problem with internet withdrawal without it and Cody i'd prob lose my mind!"

**End of bathroom soon**

Courtney and Zoey looked at each other as Sierra was giggling like a manic to themselves all of sudden " ROOM SERVICE SUCKERS" Flying threw the window came a buck of slugged looking stuff that dirtied them all up. Courtney stomped angrily " What the heck!" Zoey threw a glare at the whole in the window and Chief chuckled walking away.

Courtney looked at Zoey " We have to get into that spa! Hotel" Zoey nodded agreeing with her looking down at Sierra " Uh.." Sierra started munching on the slugged " mmm true love sure builts a appetite"

"AH"

Zoey's eyes widen as she heard Mike scream from the other Cabin and ran out to see if he's okay " MIKE! I'M COMING COURTNEY LETS GO" Courtney shooked her head smiling and slipped on some pants following her.

**With the Villians**

" Oh I'am loving this I can't wait to be a billionaire!" Scott yelled out and began digging in as Duncan sat at the table " If we keep winning challenges we can live like kings all season!" Duncan cheered with Scott, Gwen sighed sadly " yea.. to Villiany..'' Duncan looked over at her rolling his eyes " What's wrong now dollface?" Gwen got up leaving the table, with Duncan following her. Scott blinked smirked " Trouble in paradise..speaking of paradise.." Scott picked up some sausages' and snuck out to Courtney.

As Scott was making his way over to Courtney voice which was coming from the boys cabin, his eyes widen at what he saw he saw Zoey slouched over Mike not even dressed cleaning off the mud.. Scott squinted ' That is mud right?' Then his eyes trailed to Courtney who was only in jeans and shoes but no shirt his eyes widen.

Courtney was tapping her feet impatiently.. Scott put on hand in his pocket and coughed " Uh..room service?"

Courtney and Zoey screamed " NO!" Covering there bodies, Scott stared in shock until Courtney looked at him carefully " OH thank god its just you Scott." Zoey charged at Scott " FOOD" Zoey grabbed the plate of sausages and handed three to Courtney and three to Mike and began eating three herself.

Scott glared " Hey! those we're for Courtney!" everyone in the cabin stopped to look at Scott, Scott blinked and blushed smirking " I mean whatever" Scott cleared his throat " uh Courtney can we talk outside for a bit?" Courtney nodded " Sure thing" Courtney grabbed a shirt following Scott.

Scott leaned against a tree as Courtney slipped on her shirt " Yes Scott?" Scott rubbed his chin thinking carefully on how to say what he wanted to say " Hun when are you going to be on my team?" Courtney raised an eyebrow laughing " What team? Don't you remember me saying I don't want alliances this time around?" Scott smirked getting off the tree " Uh hu..and whats Zoey and Mike? you guys seem..chummy" Courtney crossed her arms " That's because we are chummy" Scott nodded walking around her in a circle "Okay true enough" Courtney kept her eyes on him ' What are you up to Scott?' " Let me guess you want to be chummy?" Scott smirked whispering behind her ear "Maybe more" Scott walked away from her with his hands in his pockets.

Courtney's eyes widen slightly and she looked at him carefully "Scott your not my type." Scott rolled his eyes " We all know what your type is" Courtney blushed glaring at him " Well there you go!" Scott knew he was working her nerves " Well the only difference between me and your 'type' besides me being a whole lot smarter is" Scott looked back at her "is i'm loyal"

Courtney laughed "Oh please Scott we all know what your about 'personal gain' so whats your angle? I already told you Duncan won-" Scott smirked " I'm gaining something alright and it's not working up Duncan see yeah in the next challenge sweet heart"

With that Scott left, leaving Courtney with her thoughts Courtney sighed ' I'm staying clear headed in this game..Scott might be okay he might be a bit more deceptive then I gave him credit it for..but what if he's not? No Courtney no! remember what happened last time? Get your head in the game..but..' Courtney shook her head and took a deep breath " I'm going to win that money and this time no man or beast with stop me!"

**Challenge Time.**

Courtney watched everyone start digging, and started digging also. 'I don't understand these people? They act like we arint in a competitive challenge right now..someone has to go home every night? ' Courtney looked over at Zoey who was trying to get away from one of mikes personalities. Courtney continued digging and looked over at the other team.

Duncan looked cover in sand, Gwen was laughing at him Courtney raised an eyebrow ' Strange combination..' Courtney looked over and saw Scott stealing one of there items.

Courtney rolled her eyes and stood up dusting herself up. "SCOTT!" Scott jumped and stood in front of the hidden piece he stole and looked chilled "Yes toots?" Courtney continued making her way over to him but slipped and fell in a trap which was a hole. "ACK" Scott blinked and smirked " Well that worked better then I thought.."

Scott sat on the ground smirking waiting for Courtney to get out. "SCOTT You **** Wait till I get out of here oh i'ma **** up! You sure no how to piss me off UGH ****" Everyone's eyes widen at the colorful screeches Courtney was yelling, while Scott was on the floor laughing " SCOTT you better not be ******* laughing ***** ***** **** YOU"

Duncan was staring over at the scene with a confused wide eyed look along with Gwen " Uh..he's dead isn't he?" Duncan nodded responding to Gwen.

**Bathroom scene**

Duncan scoffed crossing his arms "Psh I dealt with worse, but why is Courtney getting worked up at Scott?! I mean whats going on with those two and Gwen? First she blows me off! Then she watches me get hit with sand! What did I do this time!"

Gwen sighed "Man Scott is a villain! Why is Courtney acknowledging him! and ugh..go team go.."

Scott was laughing and whipping his eyes " Oh man! How I wish Courtney was on my team she's the perfect gal for me! Hands down" Scott stopped laughing and nodding until he heard "SCOTT ACK" Then he busted out laughing again.

**End Bathroom scene**

Courtney pulled herself out of the hole finally and blew her hair out of her face " You are dead" She narrowed her eyes at him and Scott gulped. Courtney was about to attack Scott, until Mike was knocked out but a shovel.

**Challenge end just like the show.**

Courtney watched the elimination yawning because she was bored, Zoey was as always flirting around with Mike. Duncan looked at Scott and saw him wink at Courtney, Duncan's eyes widen angrily and then he looked at Courtney who rolled her eyes but saw the small smile. Duncan's eyes widen ' Woah woah! I didn't think he would make a move on my princess?! I mean princess!? and I sure as hell didn't think she would move on.

_I have to do something about this_

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter really sucks because One I'm still not feeling well, and two I didn't really like this challenge I guess? So I might go back over this chapter later on and re-write It but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing so again sorry, the next challenge i'll work hard on and hopefully this doesn't have to many mistakes like I honestly don't even have the attention span to re-read this story because I just I feel so sick so if it's really bad please let me know and I'll take it down and will just pretend this chapter never existed and i'll start the second chapter with the third challenge so yeah! enjoy and again I'm very truly sorry**


	3. You know I'd take a leech for yeah

**What what! plot twist! I most diff enjoy this chapter, mind you I'm still terribly sick and disorientated, but I also feel like writing and working twice as hard today because I've been lazy for awhile ugh don't get me wrong I'm the most chill tsundere ever but I can't stay laying down doing nothing for to long I start feeling like death.**

**For the first time in a long since my first Naruto story! ( I think) **

**Guest : Ahaha! I'm glad you love it! thank you for taking the time to review!**

**Princesakarlita411: I'm glad you like it ! and I'm glad you like this story/pairing **

**PabloPenguin1800: Oh my god your so energetic I love it! Haha and I havn't got any bad reponse on it so it's staying up :) Plus don't you owe me a free penguin!? HMM?! I wanted to name him Philip James Snugglewufflekins the first.**

**96bittersweetblackcat: Thank you for being soooo understanding I'm try to update more before this sickness get's worst (Hopefully better) but will be updating I'm for sure working on my grammer my biggest problem is re-reading my story because I like to read fanfiction on my cellphone but only way I can read my story to see if its messed up is if I added it to the story because I can't get to my Doc manager from my phone, But i'm going to work hard! fighting~ (Plus my grammer Nazi of a little sister will also double check when she gets home)**

** TrishaBransford: Haha! I know what you mean I'm a DxC Fan also but you have to wait and see ;) Haha! I know right what was Scott thinking? But hey he gotta rise out of Courtney I think we all love to see her get worked up.**

**DuncneyShipper: You ask for more!? You get more! haha thank you I'll try to update quicker haha**

**Guest: I'm glad you like the story!**

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan: I always have to double take with your name I stutter the whole time haha but thank you for the positive help I'm diffently going to be using it in future chapters and this one, my writing style kinda a habit but I'm try and clean it up! thank you!.**

**Random Reviwer: Oh man that would be awesome if it was +_+ just because of my future ideas haha and thank you**

**WishStar: For sure! Courtney has this in the bag if she can stay focus but with Scott and Duncan in the picture? gonna be a bit tough not to mention throw Gwen into the mix.**

**Guest: I'm glad you love the chapter! wait no more~**

**illusion101: THANK YOU rarely anyone likes AlejandroxCourtney but sadly since it's already in my first total drama story there might be moments but not a for sure couple in here**

**TheBeautifulTragedy: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! ( I didn't honestly LOL I think its one of my worst chapters) But I hope you enjoy this one also! I strive to be better each chapter **

**Yuniicakes: YOU KNOW IT haha ! Another energetic reviewer love it mang love it**

**lyricsgirlR5: Thank you and for sure will be haha**

**Man that was a toughy I hope I didn't mess up anyones names oh my that would be terrible but yes I won't be doing that often just because the more reviwers that come the more difficult for me (Obviously) But yeah thank you all I love the reviews surprisingly I have not gotten one negative review on any of my new total drama stories I mean besides my spelling but that's not really negative I love you guys and thanks and someone messaged me I guess I forgot to add my song list to the last chapter or I havnt been doing it for this series I'm not sure but for that person who messaged me ( I don't wanna put your name there since you message must be a secret _ ) SO I will add my song list**

**G- Dragon-Who you ( me gusta ugh yes)**

**Avril Lavgine - Forgotten**

**that's it o_o;**

* * *

_Let's start where they we're walking in the foods._

Gwen rolled her eyes looking at Duncan desperately " Courtney is glaring at me again Duncan can't you do something?" Gwen pleaded, Duncan looked at her and shrugged " I would love to but right now I'm blanking her like she's blanking me" Duncan nodded agreeing with himself then smirked looking at Gwen " But tell me if you catch her looking my way"

Gwen stopped walking not believing what she was hearing, Alejandro smirked to himself seeing the whole situation he sorta wished he was able to walk but he couldn't break character now. " You know Gwen..if you were my girl I wouldn't let anyone look at you unless it was positive" Alejandro spoke slyly and began to hand-walk away " Just something to consider!" Gwen blinked ' That was odd' Courtney walked by Gwen.

Courtney felt stiff, she didn't know why she continued to glare at Gwen maybe because the fact that watching Gwen get unnerved made her happy? maybe the fact she betrayed her and took Duncan? Yeah that was it. Courtney stomped and growled drawing everyone's attention to her. Courtney blinked and laughed awkwardly '' Uh don't mind me sorry"

Zoey and Mike walked back to Courtney " You okay Courtney?" Courtney sighed shrugging " Just the past won't stay in the past.." Zoey nodded and walked with Courtney talking about the groups idea to feed Sam. Courtney's eyes widen " What?! Zoey No one told me that!" Zoey blinked and laughed " I forgot your not really the hero type.." Courtney raised an eyebrow "Whats that supposed to mean?" Zoey gave her a are you serious look " Come on Courtney be honest would you sacrifice anything of importance for someone?"

Courtney did a thinking look " eh you're right so what should I do?" Zoey and her began talking.

**Chris explains the challenge.**

Courtney bossy attitude was kicking in and she knew but she couldn't stop it her drive to win was seething threw her. " Zoey which way?" Zoey was panting and looked at Mike and Sierra carrying Sam. Zoey got an idea " I got this" Zoey jumped in a tree and started doing flips until she was at the top " Go left!" Courtney and everyone ran left

**Bathroom scene**

Courtney took a deep shaky breath a released it " Zoey is so understanding! Ugh I know it's bad for me to let me guard down but she's like the perfect friend! I couldn't ask for someone better, besides her being a strong competitor.. she really is a good person at heart" Courtney shook her head glaring at the camera " Just because she's a great friend better friend I ever had doesn't mean I'm throwing myself under the bus for anyone.." Courtney tried to reassure her self she wont fail this time around.

Zoey scratched her head " Courtney is a great friend she might be a bit controlling and bossy but I think it's in her nature she might be a Leo who know's but she has to work on her temper other then that Courtney is a top notch friend and I would do anything for her! but also Mike I'll of course do anything for Mike."

Mike " Something is going on I'm all alone and I keep destroying stuff! What if I get caught? Worst what if Courtney or Zoey catches me!?"

**End of bathroom scene**

Scott was running casually behind everyone, listening to the two girls try to milk Gwen. Scott rolled his eyes still thinking about his next plan of action.

**bathroom scene**

Scott sighed " This challenge sucks.. I mean don't get me wrong I love shooting slugs at people, but got damn it Courtney is on the other team! What if she gets shot with a slug?! I will never hear the end of it NEVER or worst..what if it leaves a mark?! what if hits her lovly legs and leaves a mark HM!? hunny that aint my mark so I don't want it there I mean.." Scott grumbled " Worst challenge ever.. I guess I just have to shoot at everyone but Courtney if anything I don't her damaging the family jewels if you catch my drift.." Scott's eyes slowly went lower to his family jewels until the camera blurred out.

Duncan grumbled " I don't know why Joe and Heather are trying to work Gwen I mean, maybe because I'm not easily manipulated like some but still they could atleast try pfft and not just that what is going on with Scott and Courtney!? I swear if that loser red-neck dares to come on to Courtney I'm going to I mean shes going to yeah! what ever" Duncan huffed and rolled his eyes "Whatever.."

Gwen was happy " YES YES YES ! Work me listen to me ha !"

Heather and Joe had similar thoughts " Wherever Gwen goes Duncan goes simple right?"

**End of bathroom scene**

Gwen lead them threw a short-cut allowing them to get to the bigger box first, Duncan jumped out and blocked Courtney's path. Courtney tore her eyes away and pointed to the smaller box " Go for the smaller box!"

**Skip**

Mike and Courtney was holding on Sam trying to figure out what to do what the starving deprived guy. "This is terrible, Mike we are going to get hit if we don't figure something out."

Scott could hear Courtney screaming from miles away, and he looked over at his team and realize they were heading straight for her. Scott huffed realizing she wasnt going to calm down anytime soon.

Mike and Courtney watched as Seirra and Camera were trying to find a solution, Courtney eyebrow twitched " Ugh..nerd love.. if you kiss I'm throw up" Mike darker side kicked in and laughed at Courtney's insult. Courtney looked at Mike " Mike do you think we can place him in a tree?'' Mike shook his head " I can't call out my other personalities so I cant even get high enough to keep him out of reach." Courtney sighed and heard something " Wait what was that?"

Scott and everyone came out of the bushes and Courtney's eyes widen " Oh no.." Everyone dived into hiding spots besides Mike and Courtney who waited to be shot with Sam, Courtney's instincts were telling her to run but she couldn't leave Mike here she wanted to drag him away and search for Zoey but she knew Mike wouldn't leave Sam like that, Mike started yelling " ZOEY HEY ZOEY NOW IS A GOOD TIME "

Zoey shot a leech out of no where and hit Alejandro directly in the butt, Courtney cheered and looked foreward and saw the dark gleam in Joe's eyes. Courtney prepared for the worst. ' This is not good.. ugh..leeches..had to be leeches..'

Scott was having a inner battle with himself '' Oh come on!'' Scott side stepped casually in front of Joe and was shot with the leeches.

Mike shot heather in the head and ran away, everyone was distraction the villainous voultures while Courtney dragged Sam into a cave. " You're fine, you're fine okay we gotta ugh" Courtney began panting she was exhausted " You need to lay of the bacon!" Courtney hid near the front of the cave to take out anyone who came in. 'Good luck Zoey, mike you better be helping!'

**With Duncan & Gwen**

Gwen was disgusted " You don't know me at all! could you think I was that vengeful?" Duncan looked at her " I never said that! I'm just saying you have it out for Courtney so it seems"

Duncan took a leech for Gwen, and Gwen looked at him sadly " You took a leech for me..'' Duncan sighed " Looks like you don't know me very well either pasty.." Duncan heart was hurting was this a heart break?

**Bathroom scene**

Duncan sighed " Did she not see how worried I been about her? Man..what is up with her recently.."

**End of bathroom scene**

Joe was closing in on the cave at this point, Courtney tried to load and leech but missed. Joe began shooting at Courtney who dived behind Sam and used him as a shield, Courtneys eyes widen " Oh no what have I done."

Zoey came in and saw the situation and took out Joe. " Courtney?!" Courtney eyes widen " I swear I didn't mean to! my survival instincts kicked in you would of done it to!" Zoey shook her head " We have to work on your people skills " Courtney pouted huffing " I didn't mean to" Zoey knelt by Courtney " I know but you can't just use him because he's not your friend he's still a teammate"

Courtney shook her head " I don't understand this he's a teammate yes but what about when the merge happens?! then what is he a enemy?" Zoey sighed rubbing her temples " Courtney lets take one step at a time" Zoey laughed walking away with Courtney forgetting about Sam.

**The Elimination**

Courtney sat down with the hero's taking in everything her and Zoey talked about **( I will get deeper into later in the chapters )** Courtney was a bit distracted and then she remembered someone and looked over and saw Scott still covered in a few leeches, she smiled softly

_Flashback Courtney POV_

_Courtney was waiting for the leeches to attack she squinted her eyes not wanting to see the attack coming but not wanting to miss it either what she saw was Scott looking angry and confused at the same time, then she saw him lower his weapon slightly and step in front of the canon..Courtney's eyes widen and she used the moment to drag away Sam._

_Flash back end _

"JOE"

With that Joe was eliminated, Chris began to talk about sending someone to boney island someone more deserving Courtney rolled her eyes ' Like hell I'm going there..' That was until Camera jumped for the chance, Courtney was a bit shocked and felt bad for the little guy and was about to change her mind.

"We are also switching two members do to one doing a villainous act and one being more heroic Duncan and Courtney" Courtney jumped up angrily at what she just heard " WHAT?!" Zoey's eyes widen " Your joking?" Mike also was a bit upset " Wait! can't she have one more chance?" Chris began to blink " Uhm..no. SWITCH" Duncan gave Gwen a quick kiss and began to walk over to the other team.

Courtney hugged Zoey, and Mike whispering in there ear " I'll keep a look out for you two. " Zoey's eyes changed, and oddly enough so did Mike's and in agreement they came up with at the moment.

Courtney began to walk angrily to the other side and saw Duncan step in her line of vision, Duncan smirked " Now you gotta admit I exists." Courtney glared growling out " Yeah you exists so what ?!" Duncan was ready to back down but he need to use this moment who knows when the next time she will willingly talk to him " What's got you so pissed off what did I do this time?!" Courtney eyes widen in shock " Your joking?"

With that Courtney began to walk around Duncan, Duncan grabbed her arm just to get kneed in the nads " Don't touch me Duncweny!" Duncan glared " Really?! That's what this is about?!" **(I'm not a DxG fan so I'm not sure how the name goes together i'm sorry if I messed it up)**

Duncan was reassured one thing when he sat with the hero team 1. Courtney hated him and Gwen, and lastly she still had a kick to her. Duncan was okay with this until he saw Courtney sit next to Scott, who blushed Duncan grumbled angrily, and Zoey smirked looking at him.

Gwen felt bad she almost kicked a bucket of leeches on Courtney, Courtney again was pissed off luckly Courtney ducked before it hit her.

**Team Villain **

Scott was angrily pulling of leeches today was the worst days of all days ' Fucking Courtney had to be such a hassle at least I didn't get voted OW' Scott pulled off one leeches successfully and dropped in a bucket, Scott rolled his eyes 'two more to go-'

Courtney walked over to him with a match " Let me help.." Scott was slightly pissed at her just because she let her self get put out there like that. Courtney carefully began burning off the leeches "Toots don't burn me" Courtney smiled softly " Thanks for helping my by the way"

Scott blushed " Uh no it wasn't like that! Joe just had shitty aim ta'ts all" Courtney shook her head removing one leech carefully " Right." Courtney began to remove the second leech " Now tell me whats team Villain like?" Scott rolled his eyes " Boring.." Scott smirked " But now that you're here might be more interesting."

Courtney finished removing the leeches and sat next to him " Sucks I like Zoey and Mike " Scott cringe ' OH no girly moments...ugh' " At least you have some one on the other side now" Courtney looked at him smirking " are you trying to make me feel better?"

Scott stood up " Ha pffft no whatever I'm going inside" Courtney stood up and hugged Scott from behind " Thanks Scott." Scott smirked " No problem hun"

With that Courtney went to her cabin and Scott went to his.

**With Duncan**

Duncan looked out the window at the scene and glared " That's got to stop..like yesterday" With that Duncan went to bed having a inner battle with himself

* * *

**YES Oh my god Finally I updated this and my head is throbbing haha but its okay I'm go threw here read it twice and hope for the best so yeah thanks guys for the review and supports!**

**Next chapter will be more romance/ Challenge**

**And I will get deeper into Mike and Zoey when the show does hopefully soon because I have ideas~~**


	4. Update

**Okay guys! I'm back and better then ever**

**Let me give you an update.**

**Smash and skull and not a guitar will have 20 chapters and basically I'm already done with the story I'm just going through and nit-picking all my errors.**

**My devotion I'm not sure when I'm going to be done with that story believe it or not, I was going to do a continuation of that story and see where it goes from there.**

**Series of one-shots I'm enjoying having to just throw my creative idea's in there I would love some request of one-shots I already got a Duncan and Gwen request, and a Scott and Courtney romance request. I have done RomeoxCinderella good and bad ending, Hide&Seek good and bad ending, and also Shadow in neverland with several endings, so idea request and pairing request are open!**

**Total drama all star, people were a tad confused about where that was going but honestly. It's still a secret, and that story will be following the TV show series just with my own twist, anyways yeah I have two chapters like promise I just have to add them.**

**Also I've re-opened my tumblr after a whole bunch of fixing up and construction, I will sometimes add stories, vocaloid covers, and so on and so forth there, and I'm also editing some pictures I'm not doing huge big editing thing because last year it was out of control I had no idea what was happening lol I'm lazy so work with me. Also any questions about my stories,future stories, story ideas, or if you want to do vocaloid singing, and you need tips or whatever you can also go there, I also opened up my facebook fanpage again.**

**NellieInk has returned and she's better then ever you dont have to go to my tumblr I have soo many websites so for everything I have it listed on the side on my tumblr for me easier then hoping around from different writing websites, and video sites so anyways yeah.**

**I know I said I'd update awhile ago but seriously will update tomorrow because everyone is leaving my house today and I have to clean lol so yeah.**

**Love you guys you are amazing supporters**

**I really want to clean up my stories so I'm so sorry ZackxCody readers that story is my favorite in the world and I really want it to be perfect do you guys mind waiting a little more? until I can clean/update it I will give you a free-break story on ZackxCody while I fix that one up. If you have any ideas you can send it here or on my tumblr love you guys.**

**Oh-haiinellie . tumblr . com**

**Same for my Naruto stories request are open only ones not open is Degrassi,X-men and so on and so forth**


End file.
